ストーリーもっと
by AnaHanakuUchiha
Summary: Conjunto de historias SasuSaku y NaruHina. Varios sentimientos colocados en cada historia cuyo final no siempre termina como esperabas...
1. Ángel Azul

_Este año iba a ser como los anteriores, completamente aburrido sin nada importante que me hiciera sentir viva. El mismo instituto, los mismos profesores, nuevos compañeros y viejos compañeros..._

_No recuerdo desde cuando pero en algún momento perdí todo deseo de obtener algo, de que sucediera algo. Deje de esperar que sucediera algo haciendo que la vida perdiera importancia._

_Ingrese al salón esperando no encontrar alguna cara conocida, cosa que sucedió para mi mala suerte, busque a las caras nuevas con las cuales no me llevaría obviamente. Todo tan normal, tal como imagine... Que aburrido... Me dirigí a mi asiento sin cruzar mirada con nadie, hasta llegar al final de la fila al último pupitre. Al mirar hacia la ventana buscando algo de animo para el día que me esperaba, vi un grupo de chicos ninguno pasable hasta que al mirar con mayor atención... Entre todos esos chicos feos estaba él, ojos negros como la misma noche, cabellos negros con bellos destellos azules, la piel clara casi de porcelana, una figura envidiable para cualquier chico con ese bello uniforme de azul oscuro que le daba un toque tan misterioso y serio... Era un ángel azul en la tierra... Me senté en mi lugar mientras lo observaba con cuidado para que no se diera cuenta._

_Las clases comenzaron y mi atención se perdió en él, se sentaba delante de mi lugar. No tenía una buena vista de su rostro pero si podía ver su espalda, en la cual deseaba perderme y ni hablar entre sus fuertes brazos poder sentirlo cerca. Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos con el timbre del primer recreo, deseaba estar cerca de él durante todo el recreo pero se encontraba rodeado de chicos conocidos de él._

_Desistí de mis pensamientos y decidí irme a recorrer el instituto como solía hacer siempre, ya me encontraba cerca de la puerta cuando de repente pude oír una voz detrás de mí._

:-Hey...

_Todos se dieron vuelta y yo no fui la excepción, era la voz de él parado detrás de mí con sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos del pantalón y su mirada fija hacia una dirección, la puerta. Era obvio que no me hablaba a mí, me di media vuelta para continuar mi solitario camino._

:- Pelirrosa, te estoy hablando -Acercándose y tirando del uniforme de la chica.

_Casi perdí el equilibrio cuando hizo eso, no esperaba que me hablara a mi ni que hiciera algo así. Lo mire extrañada y algo enojada, pero el no cambio su expresión seria._

:- ¿Conoces el lugar, no?

:- Si

_Fue lo único que pude decir, aunque en realidad deseaba decirle "Obviamente" pero decirlo así hubiera sido muy descortés y hacer que me __odiara no era algo que deseara._

:- Mostrame el lugar, soy nuevo en el insti

:- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a los chicos? -Soltando su uniforme de la mano de él-

_Maldije mi carácter una y mil veces, aquel bellos ángel me hablaba a mi entre todos los del salón y yo lo trataba de esa forma..._

:- Na, prefiero que me muestres vos. ¿Te molesta?

:- No...

_Y fue así como comenzamos a hablarnos y conocernos, mientras las demás me odiaban por mi suerte yo agradecía que me hubiera elegida a mi, me sentía en el paraíso por tenerlo a él a mi lado... Pero el paraíso no existe y la alegría no suele durar para siempre, había permanecido a su lado solo como una compañera __cercana incluso como una amiga pero nada más que eso. Esta relación era simple sin ningún compromiso que nos uniera y que evitara que nos separaran, cuando creí al fin encontrar el valor para expresarle lo que mi corazón sentía por él, otra se me había adelantado y había robado lo que me había costado tanto mantener cerca de mí. Su confesión había llegado antes que el mío y había sido aceptado sin ningún reproche, en ese silencio sepulcral pude escuchar muy bien como mi corazón se rompía como un espejo que caía al suelo rompiéndose en innumerables pedasos imposibles de juntar. En ese momento lo único que quise fue escapar de ese lugar, alejarme lo mas que pude sin importar nada; tras tanto corres termine llegando al puente que separaba las dos ciudades y mientras el río corría también lo hicieron mis lagrimas, sin cesar caían mas y mas descargando todo el dolor que mi corazón roto había liberado._

_Después de llorar sin cesar, regrese al salón a tiempo para las clases; evite el hablar con él, cosa que se me dificulto al igual el evitar verlo. Durante toda la clase intente concentrarme en la lección y olvidarme de toda lo demás pero no lo logre, mi corazón estaba demasiado destruido y aun más al pensar que de ahora en más se la pasarían juntos o por lo menos ella intentaría hacerlo para dejar en claro que era de su propiedad._

_Al tocar el timbre mi cuerpo se movió instintivamente hacia la puerta en caminadose hacia un rumbo que no existía, el único pensamiento que se hallaba en mente era el de escapar y ese mismo pensamiento hizo que mi cuerpo se moviera solo. Apenas me di cuenta que ya no estaba en el salón y que él no me había seguido, busque un lugar donde no pudiera hallarme y al asegurarme que había desistido de su fallida búsqueda me dirigí al salón, el cual se hallaba vacío, tome mis cosas y salí por la salida de emergencia sin que nadie me viera. Baje las escaleras lo mas rápido que pude y me dirigí a la puerta trasera del instituto sin que nadie me notara, al salir comencé a correr con todas mis fuerzas con dirección a mi casa mientras retenía las lagrimas que comenzaron a brotar como cascadas nuevamente al cerrar tras de mi la puerta de mi habitación arrojando mi mochila y dejándome caer sentada al suelo. Desde que cerré la puerta no volví a abrirla ni salir, no recibí llamadas ni a nadie ni siquiera a mis propios padres; mis pensamientos estaba en él y lo que debería hacer, mis sentimientos eran cambiantes imposibles de describir con palabras, tras tanto tiempo pensar en lo que debería hacer con respecto a todo lo que esta pasando, al fin tome una decisión... No podía rendirme ante ella, debía de pelear por el amor de él, si llegara a ser que no me amara como yo lo había llegado amor en este poco tiempo no me importaría, al menos sabría que había dado todo de mi por tenerlo conmigo en vez de callar eternamente._

_Tras dos días sin salir de mi habitación, el tercer día al mediodía finalmente decidí salir con una decisión ya tomada con respecto a mi confesión, aunque posea el valor para confesarlo era incapaz de hacerlo frente a frente por lo que decidí que lo haría por carta como algunas chicas suelen hacer. Baje al comedor para comer algo junto a mis padres, los cuales para ese momento se encontraban demasiado preocupados por mi repentina actitud anti-social, como lo habían definido._

:- Sakura -acercándose a la muchacha para luego abrazarla. Nos tenias tan preocupados.

Sakura:- Lo siento... Tenia que hacer un trabajo practico del último momento que se me había olvidado y era para el lunes... No podía retrasarme con la entrega... Perdón.

_Mentí por primera vez, les mentí a mis padres para no decirles la verdad... Era algo que no necesitaban saber, esta situación es solo mía no podía meterlos en esto._

:- Lo bueno es que ya saliste, ahora vamos a comer todos juntos -Sonriendo.

Sakura:- Si, madre.

_Ese día fue como cualquier otro día sin colegio, charlando con mis padres de cosas del colegio o de poca importancia y luego cada uno haciendo las cosas que habitualmente hace en un día como este; una vez termine mis tareas del lunes comencé a escribir la carta que le entregaría a él o mejor dicho que dejaría en su pupitre para que el la leyera cuando creyera conveniente, aunque no estaba segura de dejarla apenas comenzaran las clases o antes de que terminaran... Después de haberla terminado y de haber cerrado la carta no supe como iba a entregársela, la opción de dejarla en su pupitre era la mejor de las opciones pero para eso debería de colocar mi nombre en ella y corría la posibilidad de que otra persona la encontrara antes que él. Entregarla en persona me aterraba pero... Era lo mejor, de ese modo no tendría que preocuparme de que otro la hallara primero pero si de la vergüenza que tendría al entregársela... Tras una noche entera de muy poco descanso decidí entregarla en persona cuando nos encontráramos de camino al instituto como siempre solíamos hacer y donde nunca nos encontraríamos con ninguno del instituto ni mucho menos de nuestro __salón o con ella. Me prepare rápidamente, desayune y luego tome mi obento además de mi mochila y guarde la carta en el bolsillo de mi pollera para tenerla al alcance y no tardar en entramársela._

_Me despedí de mi madre como siempre solía hacer y salí con rapidez hacia el instituto para encontrarme lo mas antes posible con él y poder confesar mis sentimientos para terminar con toda esta situación de una vez por todas, después de tanto correr llegue al cruce donde solíamos encontrarnos. Él se encontraba del otro lado del cruce esperándome tan tranquilo como siempre y con su habitual sonrisa, muy poco amigable para quien la viera pero para mi era la mejor de todas las sonrisas que había visto o vería, mientras esperaba que el semáforo se pusiera en roja para que pudiera cruzar tome la carta de mi bolsillo y me la quede viendo por un rato y luego dirigí mi mirada hacia donde se hallaba él, algo cansado de tener que esperar que cruzara al igual que yo, ambos deseábamos estar juntos en ese preciso momento._

_Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, el semáforo cambio a rojo y los autos dejaron de pasar, sin esperar más cruce para encontrarme con él y poder entregarle la carta que definiría todo de ahora en más._

Sakura:- Buenos días, Sasuke-kun -Dije mientras cruzaba.

Sasuke:- Buenos días.

Sakura:- Sasuke tengo algo para ti -Mostrándole la carta, mientras aun cruzaba.

_En el momento en que estaba por llegar al otro lado y poder entregarle la carta, pude escuchar un fuerte ruido que no logre reconocer completamente pero al mirar hacia el lugar de donde provenía el extraño sonido me encontré con varios autos que se chocaban entre si mientras el auto causante de tal accidente se acercaba hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke, al darme cuente de que el auto chocaría contra él corrí con todas mis fuerzas para evitarlo al mismo tiempo que guardaba la carta en el bolsillo de mi pollera. Llegue a donde Sasuke estaba empujándolo para que no resultara herido al mismo tiempo que vei como el auto se acercaba más y más a donde estábamos. Luego sentí un dolor indescriptible y poco después pude sentir debajo de mi el frío y duro asfalto además de sentir un fuerte puntazo en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza al mismo tiempo que sentía que algo calido y húmedo comenzaba a empapar mi cabello por la parte de atrás para luego comenzar a recorrer mi frente y pasar por mi mejilla derecha para terminar en el asfalto. Al lograr abrir los ojos pude distinguir algunas siluetas al mismo tiempo que escuchaba muchos ruidos cercanos y lejanos de donde me hallaba, pero entre todo el escandalo y las siluetas que se movían pude sentir que alguien me tomaba entre sus brazos al mismo tiempo que oía __una voz..._

:- Sakura, Sakura...

_Era su voz... Era él el que me llamaba con insistencia mientras me mantenía entre sus brazos como si intentara que no escapase de ellos..._

Sasuke:- Sakura responde, Sakura...

Sakura:- Sasuke-kun -Diciéndolo en una voz muy suave que solo él pudo escuchar.

Sasuke:- Sakura no te preocupes todo va a estar bien -Tratando de tranquilizarla.

Sakura:- Sasuke-kun... ¿Estas bien?

Sasuke:- Si... No me paso nada gracias a ti, Sakura...

Sakura:- Que bueno -Sonriéndole. Ah... Casi me olvido... -Sacando de su pollera la carta y llevándola hacia su pecho para dejarla a la vista de él. Es para ti...

Sasuke:- No es necesario que me la des ahora, me la darás una vez estés mejor...

Sakura:- No puedo esperar... Ya he esperado demasiado para dártela... Acéptala por favor, Sasuke-kun...

_Luego de pedirle ese favor, él tomo la carta al mismo tiempo que rozo su mano con la mía. Al tener la carta en su mano volvió a posar la mano sobre mi mano que antes __había tenido la carta y la apretó fuertemente al mismo tiempo que arrojaba la carta que le había entregado._

Sakura:- Léela cuando creas conveniente, ¿si? -Sonriéndole. No quiero que la leas ahora ni que me des una respuesta rápido, mientras la leas esta bien... Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke:- Sakura...

_Esas fueron las últimas palabras que logre escuchar de él... O de alguien más... Jamas obtuve una respuesta y si la hubiera obtenido no la pude escuchar, jamas volví abrir mis ojos ni a respirar... Di mi vida por proteger la suya, la cual era mucho más importante que la mía. Es probable que haya lastimado el corazón de mis padres y también la de él por haber muerto en su lugar salvándole el mismo momento en que confesaba mis sentimientos por él, pero no me arrepiento porque pude estar entre sus brazos y oír su bella voz llamándome por última vez sin tener que oírlo sufrir por mi culpa... Me da gusto haberlo conocido aunque haya sido por poco tiempo..._


	2. Chocolates Mágicos

_Chocolates Mágicos_

—… Y ahora un anuncio especial.

— ¡Chus! Aquí Mahö Hana con un anuncio especial. El anuncio se relaciona al día San Valentín que se aproxima y las solicitudes de encargo, debido al gran incremento de solicitudes el año pasado he decidido este año poner limite de 30 solicitudes tanto para chicas como para chicos. Las solicitudes deben de hacerse a Hana-chan y solo a ella pero les advierto que no se les hará fácil encontrarla ya que estará por todo el instituto así que deberán estar atentos ya que a partir de mañana hasta finalizadas las actividades de los club tienen tiempo. Así que esfuércense y mucha suerte a todos, ¡Kisu!

_El anuncio pareció ser más un anuncio de bombardeo inminente, el cual en solo cuestión de horas dejaría al instituto con varios caídos y la desesperación no se hizo esperar. Todo los del instituto cada 14 de Febrero entregan los chocolates a sus conocidos y sobre todos a la persona de la cual gustan como una tradición muy arraigada al igual que el White Day, los chocolates de Mahö Hana siempre han sido los más solicitados debido a que bien se sabe que Hana no solo es una muy buena repostera sino que también maneja el arte de la magia dando la posibilidad de enamorar a quien se quiere muy fácilmente o por lo menos eso es lo que todos siempre han creído, nada más alejado de la realidad ya que ella no se permite algo así._

_Con ese simple anuncio el instituto entro en una gran revolución tanto por parte del grupo estudiantil como de los profesores, y a partir de ese momento todos comenzaron a preparar sus estrategias para conseguir uno de los 30 cupos para los chocolates Mahö Hana. Al día siguiente todos llegaron bien temprano para prepara sus estrategias y atrapar, si exactamente atrapar, a Hana-chan. La mayoría planeaba hacerlo por su cuenta y eran pocos los que habían optado por hacerlo en grupo, entre esos pocos me encontraba yo y mis amigas._

— Todo el instituto se ha levantado temprano –exclamo una sorprendida Sakura.

— ¡Kuso! Así nos costara más atraparla –dijo enojada Ino.

— No-no tienes que e-enojarte Ino-chan –dijo Hinata, tratando de calmar a la mencionada.

— Hinata tiene razón, la mayoría esta trabajando por su cuenta mientras que nosotras somos tres para atraparla, seremos de las primeras –entusiasmada con la idea.

— Tenemos que estar dentro de las 30 para poder darles esos chocolates a los chicos.

— Si-si.

— Claro.

— Vaya, si que madrugaron hoy.

— ¡Hanako! –exclamaron Ino y Sakura.

— Buenos días, Hanako-chan.

— Chus Hinata-chan –sonriendo dulcemente- y ustedes que mal saludo, tiene que ser con alegría y una sonrisa. Vuelvan a intentarlo –dijo alegremente.

— S-si –dijeron ambas a la vez.

— Ino primero.

— Buenas Hanako –sonriendo.

— Bien, bien ahora Sakura.

— Chus –tratando de sonreír.

— No, no Sakura-chan es con más ánimo. Estas iniciando el día y tienes que demostrar tu alegría de comenzar este día junto a tus amigos, una vez más y con más alegría.

— ¡Chus! –alegremente.

— Bien, aprobada –sonriendo.

— ¡OYE! –exclamaron enojadas Ino y Sakura.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Qué es ese sermón de dar un buen saludo? –dijo Ino, salida de sus casillas.

— ¿Y eso de "aprobada"? ¿Por qué tienes que aprobar mi saludo? ¿Eh? –dijo igual de enojada Sakura.

— No tiene nada de malo aprender a dar un buen saludo, sobre todo si se tiene en cuenta que puede ser dirigido al chico que te gusta ¿No? Cuanto más lleno de alegría sea el saludo mayor la posibilidad de que él te responda dando pie a una charla y una oportunidad para saber como ganarse su corazón.

— Buen punto –dijo por primera vez después de varios minutos Hinata.

— Solo estas con tu palabrería barata para evitarte la bronca.

— Además no deberías estar preocupándote por eso, hoy se definirá todo deberías de estar preparada –exclamo enojada Sakura.

— ¿Definir? ¿Preparada? –Medita sobre lo dicho unos minutos- ¿Preparada para que y que eso que se definirá hoy?

— ¡Como es que no te acuerdas! –enojándose más.

— Hoy es la lucha por un cupo para los chocolates Mahö Hana-

— Ya lo se –interrumpiendo a Sakura.

— Es por eso que hoy se definirá todo, solo 30 chicas lograran conseguir los chocolates por lo que hay que hacer de todo para lograr estar dentro de las 30.

— ¿Y?

— ¡Y que deberías estar preocupada y preparada para lo que se viene! ¡Todas te buscaran a ti para poder conseguirlo! –dijo Ino aun enojada.

— No.

— ¿No qué?

— Que no me van a buscar a mí, ayer dije que Hana-chan se encargaría de eso así que no me tengo que preocupar de nada –dijo alegremente despreocupada.

— Pe-pero te buscaran a ti para dar con Ha-Hana-chan ¿No?

— Cierto –sonriendo- me van a buscar todos a mi- ¡KYA~! No había pensado en eso.

— Eres un caso perdido –dijo Sakura al tiempo que suspiraba- y hablando de Hana-chan. ¿Dónde esta?

— Debe estar en alguna parte del instituto, en realidad no lo se. Se levanto mucho más temprano de lo habitual.

— Probablemente halla su-supuesto que podría pasar algo así.

— ¡Tienes razón, Hinata-chan! Que lista eres y Hana-chan también, así me evito un problema –dijo despreocupadamente.

— Solo te preocupas por ti. ¿Qué va a pasar con Hana-chan? ¿Eh? –dijo algo enojada Ino.

— ¿Eh? ¿Hana? No me preocupo, ella sabe defenderse. ¿Por que crees que la elegía a ella para algo como esto? Les va a ser casi imposible poder dar con ella, solo los más listos o habilidosos podrán encontrarla y aunque la encuentren tendrán que pasar alguna de sus pruebas, saben que le gusta esa clase de cosas. Así que no tengo razones por que preocuparte, va ha estar bien –sonriendo alegremente.

— Es decir que tenemos posibilidades –exclamo esperanzada Ino.

— Hinata-chan y Sakura-chan si la tienen, tú… Mejor lo dejamos en eso –dijo dudando.

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Soy inteligente y habilidosa, es obvio que no tardare en encontrarla y ganar un cupo.

— Emm… Si, claro –sarcástica.

— ¡Tú-!

— Ino no –tratando de detenerla. No tenemos tiempo para esto, hay que ir a buscar a Hana-chan.

— Sakura-chan tiene razón.

— Ci-cierto –tratando de recuperar la compostura. Lo dejamos para la próxima.

— Si, si. Mejor ponte a buscar ¿no querrás ser una de las perdedoras? –dijo divertida con la idea.

— Tú-

— Cerda vamos.

— Ino-chan.

— Si, si.

Las tres muchachas se marchar para buscar a Hana-chan al igual que la mayoría del instituto, exceptuando a unos chicos que no le veían nada de importante.

— Afuera es un infierno –exclamo un chico rubio hiperactivo.

— Hmp –exclamo un chico de cabellos oscuros con destellos azul oscuro, restándole importancia al asunto.

— Debe ser por el anuncio de ayer –dijo un muchacho de cabellos oscuros y ojos claros.

— ¿Anuncio? –exclamo el rubio al tiempo que lo miraba al igual que el otro chico.

— Es por los chocolates Mahö Hana, para conseguir cupo dentro de los 30.

— Estas mintiendo, nunca hubo cupos para los chocolates –dijo enojado el rubio.

— Naruto eso era antes, a partir de este año hay límite para pedirlo.

— Teme esta mintiendo ¿verdad? –mirando al otro chico.

— Fue el anuncio especial de ayer –dijo el otro suspirando al tiempo que pensaba la poca atención que el rubio solía tener ante los anuncios diarios del instituto.

En el momento en que Naruto estaba por negar nuevamente esas "mentiras" tres chicas ingresaron repentinamente al aula.

— ¿Alguno de ustedes vio a Hana-chan?

— Ah buenos días Ino –dijo el chico ojiclaros.

— SI, buenas. ¿Y la vieron? –dijo algo desesperada por la respuesta.

— Hmp, no la vimos.

— ¿Por qué la andan buscando? –pregunto el rubio.

— Te dije que de nada serviría, hay que poner una trampa –exclamo Sakura ignorando la pregunta de Naruto.

— No y no, eso no servirá. Vamos a buscar a Hinata, ella debió tener más éxito.

— Siguiendo tu plan es obvio que no la encontraremos nunca, cerda.

— Repite eso, frente de marquesina.

— Con gusto, cerda.

— Stop, stop. El pelear entre ustedes de nada servirá ¿verdad, Hinata-chan?

— Hanako-chan tiene razón, chicas no es momento para esto –exclamo muy decidida con su determinación.

— ¿Hinata tuviste éxito? –dijo esperanzada al tiempo que se acercaba a la muchacha.

— Lo-lo siento –dijo triste al tiempo que bajaba su mirada.

— No te disculpes, no es tu culpa que sea una mala idea.

— ¡Hey!

Todos posan su mirada en el ojiclaro.

— Les hicimos una pregunta y solo nos ignoraron.

— Si, si –dijo Ino restandole importancia.

— La estamos buscando por los chocolates –respondió Sakura.

— Si, ella se encarga de eso.

— Y esta haciendo un buen trabajo, ya ha pasado la mitad del tiempo impuesto y solo un 5% de los cupos para chicas han sido ocupados mientras que el más del 90% del de los chicos esta vacío, tal parece que este año solo tendré solicitudes para chicas –dijo alegremente Hanako.

— ¿Ustedes también están con eso? – dijo el ojiclaro.

— ¡Obvio! –exclamaron a la vez Ino y Sakura.

— ¿Tú también Hinata? –le pregunto Naruto.

— Si-si –dijo Hinata con una voz casi inaudible al tiempo que se sonrojaba.

— Hmp. Que pérdida de tiempo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Pero Sasuke no me habías dicho que este año ibas a aceptar algunos? –pregunto sorprendido Naruto.

— ¿Eh? –dijeron todos sorprendidos.

— N A R U T O –exclamo Sasuke enojado y algo sonrojado.

— Y pensar que sueles rechazarlos –dijo pícaramente el ojiclaro.

— Quien se lo hubiera imaginado –dijo riendo Hanako.

— _¿Sasuke piensa aceptar chocolates este año? _–Pensó Sakura- _Eso quiere decir… ¡Que tengo oportunidad de que acepte el mío!_ –alegrándose con la idea.

— Mark –acercándose por detrás del muchacho- será mejor que dejes de hablar si quieres seguir teniendo voz.

— Si—si Hanako –en voz baja y estremeciéndose al pensar de lo que podría llegar a hacerle.

— Bien, bien. Deben seguir buscando, les queda poco tiempo –dijo sonriendo.

— Si—si –dijeron las tres muchachas para luego marcharse rápidamente.

— Parece que ella lo tiene cortito ¿no? –susurro Naruto a Sasuke.

— Hmp, así parece.

— ¿Dijeron algo chicos? –exclamo algo enojada Hanako pero sin borrar su sonrisa.

— No, para nada Hanako –dijo Naruto para luego reír nerviosamente mientras Sasuke miraba a otra parte en silencio.

Tras buscar horas y horas, las tres muchachas lograron dar con Hana-chan minutos antes de que el plazo terminara.

— Bien, bien. Al fin llegan, Hanako me ha dicho que se la han pasado yendo de arriba para abajo por todo el instituto. Solo quedan unos pocos cupos y solo faltan minutos para qué acabe así que comencemos. "Si soy joven, joven me quedo. Si soy viejo, viejo me quedo. Tengo boca pero no hablo, tengo ojos pero no veo ¿Quién soy?"

— Soy joven y joven me quedo… -repitió Ino.

— Soy viejo y viejo me quedo… -continuo Sakura.

— Tengo boca pero no hablo, tengo ojos pero no veo… -finalizo Hinata.

— Solo tiene una oportunidad y solo 5 minutos.

— ¿Podría ser el tiempo? –le susurro Ino a las chicas.

— No –dijo Sakura.

— E—el agua, tal vez –susurro Hinata.

— No –al tiempo que pensaba. _Si es joven sigue igual y si es viejo igual, tiene boca pero no habla y ojos y no ve…_ ¡Ya se! Una foto.

— ¿Eh? –exclamaron Ino e Hinata.

— ¿Una foto? –dudo Hinata.

— Más vale que sea correcto, sino pagaras caro Sakura –dijo algo enojada Ino.

— ¿Esa es la respuesta que van a dar? –les pregunto Hana-chan.

— Si –dijo Sakura sin dudar.

— ¿Están seguras? – volvió a preguntarles Hana-chan.

— Si.

— Ya dinos si esta bien o no, no nos mantengas en suspenso –exclamo algo enojada Ino.

— I—Ino cálmate, po-por favor –dijo Hinata tratando de calmarla.

— La respuesta es… Correcta aunque hubiera preferido retrato ya que ha sido el pionero.

— Eso es lo de menos –dijo alegremente Ino- lo que importa es que logramos conseguir cupo.

— Si—si –dijo alegremente Hinata pero a menor escala que Ino.

— Bueno al quedar uno podría dejar que alguna conocida suya ocupara ese puesto, claro si tienen a alguien para recomendar.

— No, solo nosotras –dijo despreocupada Ino.

— Bueno –al tiempo que sacaba una lista para anotar los nombres de las tres muchachas.

— _¿Otra chica?_ –Pensando- ¡Ah! ¡Espera!

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Tengo otra chica –dijo Sakura.

— ¿Qué otra chica? –pregunto extrañada Ino.

— Yukio.

— ¿Yu-Yukio-sempai? –pregunto Hinata.

— Si, el año pasado no tenia a quien darle chocolates Mahö pero este año es distinto. ¿Podrías ponerla a ella?

— Pero ella –dijo Ino.

— Claro, técnicamente pertenece al grupo de profesores del instituto por lo que entra dentro de los aceptables –exclamo Hana-chan al tiempo que agregaba su nombre a la lista.

— Gracias. _¡Bien! _–Pensó Sakura. _Este año no solo lograre que Sasuke-kun acepte mi chocolate sino que ayudare a Yukio-neesan a conquistar al chico que le gusta _–alegre con la idea. _Este San Valentín será perfecto, lograre transmitir mis sentimientos hacia el gracias a esos chocolates mágicos._

— Buenos, vamos a comer algo ¿les parece? –propuso Ino.

— Si su-suena bien, Ino.

— Ha celebrar nuestro éxito –dijo llena de alegría Ino.

— Y nuestro próximo éxito en el amor –sonrío Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Primera parte del especial de San Valentín, se supone que deberia haber sido subido el 14 pero la idea no me surguio sino hasta despues de leer el de Dayana_Uchiha y no fue hasta hoy que logre ordenar mis ideas como era debido, aunque al final surgio una segundo parte XD... Espero para dentro de varios horas tener la otra parte -ahora me voy a dormir XD-<em>**

**_Espero que les alla gustado ^-^  
><em>**


End file.
